Football VS Quidditch He ahí el dilema
by Mad-Time
Summary: las finales de football y quidditch estan prontas a realizarse...pero...¿que es mas atracctivo lo magico o lo muggle para el ojo humano? summary profetico...pero historia ironica. Hecho en Palomalandia xP


Ola!

Yeah… frente la ante-sala del partido de chile V/S ecuador… ni idea quien gana….pero el problema somos nosotros… porke ecuador ya clasifico al mundial… me veo en la obligación de sumarme ante el fervor popular…

Aquí les va…

**Football o Quidditch…he ahí el dilema.**

.-¡harry apurate que llegamos tarde al partido de los chuddley canons!- gritó ya en la puerta un hombre bastante bueno… de figura… con un intenso pelo rojo a tono con su vestimenta…se veía a leguas que no sabía combinar colores…pero es lo que hay. Vestía una gorra enorme… algo imprescindible que se aprendio de una de sus miles de ex novias… luna lovegood. El gorro emitia un rugida así como "¡VIVA LOS CHUDDLEY'S A GANAR!" que de verdad daba vergüenza ajena andar con este demente al lado. También iba con el infaltable guante del "Nº1!" en la mano… no se sabía si el muchacho iba a el circo o a ver un partido.

.-¡Ron te dije que ibamos a ir a ver al Liverpool contra el Chelsea! Cabezota!- el paso le salió Dean… que hace poco se había mudado con ellos a el comodo apartamento ubicado en el centro mismo de Londres… por ahí cerquita de la reina Isabel… se asomaban a la ventana y le decian "hola!" todos los días… de verdad era traumante vivir con esos locos.

La pelea era esta:

-Ron quiere ir a ver la final de liga inglesa de quidditch.

-Dean quiere ir a ver la final de la liga inglesa….pero de football.

…¿Quién podrá decidir este horrible dilema?...

…El salvador del mundo…

…Harry Potter…

…¿El único?...

.-¡HARRY!- gritarón al unisono dean y ron… tal fue el alboroto… que ya empezarón a pegar, picar y a escobillar las puertas, paredes y pisos para que se callaran… una mas y los hechaban del edificio…

.-hey, nenas! Hay mucho harry para todas…- los dos le sonrieron ironicamente. Harry que esperaba una tropa de mujeres se le hecharan encima, les miró decepcionado en lo mas profundo.

.-si esto es lo que me queda…será…- se decia que harry podría tener una que otra tendecia bisexual…pero era solo juego…macho hasta la muerte.- ¿Qué les paso a mis niñas?-pregunto haciendose el inocente.

.- niña tu abuelo!- le gritó ron… le dolia 100 que se pusiera en duda su virilidad…

.-Harry elige tu… o el football (que es lo que recomiendo) o el quidditch (es la final de la liga de football!)- le dijo desesperado.

.-no le agas caso a este papas natas… elige el quidditch…es tu pasión brother!- le laentó a elegir a su favor Ron.

.-no se… no me puedo partir por la mitad…-

Medito mucho tiempo… se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado… como perro acorralado… como toro sin testículos.

Ya era el tiempo de irse a donde sea que tuvieran que irse… Harry tomó una decisión…

.-Tomé una desición…mi desición es…- pero dean lo interrumpió.

.-¿respuesta definitiva?- preguntó como "quien quiere ser millonario!"

.- absolutamente… es…-ron lo interrumpio

.- a la vuelta d este corte comercial…- harry le pegó en la cabeza.

.- mi desición es…- pero alguien tocó el timbre. Harry con dean y ron pegado a sus talones fue a abrir. Eran…

.-¡ron. Amor!- era hermione. Despampanantemente vestida. Detrás de ella estaba…

.-harry cariño!- ginny se le echo al cuello… pero todavía alguien faltaba.

.-¿Luna!- dean miró decepcionado mientras su "novia" lo besaba.

.-¿A dónde van?- preguntó inquisitiva mirando las heterogeneas vestimentas de sus amigos y novia Hermione.

.- a ningun lado…- mintió Harry.

.-pues si no tienen planes…vamos a cenar!- propuso luna con su tono de voz soñador.

.-a cenar!- exclamo rendido dean… el panorama se fue a la mier… a muy lejos…

.- entonces sacate todo eso ron que te ves ridiculo y vamos a cenar…- los tres hombres salierón resignados…

.-ven chicas… así se les arruina un partido…con el girl power!- exclamo ginny.

Sus amigas sonrieron maquiavélicamente.

…La salvación contra los deportes masivos…

…la mujer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este… si se que no es la 9ª maravilla del mundo…pero algo es algo.

Buenops… besos… y me dicen lo que piensan de esto!

Los kere!

PaLoMySs/ ex - PaLoMiA


End file.
